Is It Meant to Be? A Harry and Hermione Love Story
by xXmarvahXx
Summary: Ron has left Harry and Hermione in the wilderness by themselves.Will Hermione stop crushing on Ron and start to "like" Harry? If Ron comes back will it be to late to be Hermione's boyfriend? Will Hermione choose Harry over Ron?


**This story is during the seventh and last book of the Harry Potter Series, Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, and takes place when Ron actually does leave Harry and Hermione in the wilderness. If you don't know what I am talking about, maybe you should READ the amazingly awesome book! Please review this story because it is my first! OOC  
**

* * *

Harry's POV

"Harry . . . he's gone. Ron is really gone," Hermione wailed as she cast the spell so that no one could see what we see us if they walked by. Oh thank God, I thought to myself as I started to unpack our belongings. She has been waiting and waiting and waiting for that bloody scumbag to come back for over a week now. It took FOREVER just to tell her we had to leave that other forest. She probably almost blew are cover twice by just waiting outside our magical shield to make sure Ron came to the right place. At least she is finally accepting the fact that HE WON'T COME BACK (the bloody bastard).

"Yes, he is Hermione," I said very slowly trying to patronize her. "Stop talking to me as if I was dense, Potter, because I'm not!" "You might as well be," I said under my breath. "And what is that supposed to mean?" Hermione basically shrieked as she dropped her wand and started walking towards me. Her eyes glared at me. Whoa. When I got a good look at her, she looked like a homeless bum.

Her shirt had food stains from a few days ago on it and it reeked of body odor (I could smell it all the way over here and we were on opposite ends of a quite large invisible shield). The jeans she wore had stains of mud and looked overused. Ugh, her hair looked liked a bird's nest, her eyes had crust at the corners, her teeth were more yellow than white, and dried tears laid on her cheeks. The queerest part of this scene was I thought Hermione looked beautiful! It was at that moment I realized that I either was going crazy because we spent too much time with each other or I was in love with her. I decided I was crazy in love with Hermione Granger.

But wait. Wouldn't this violate all boy (or in my case man) codes out there: loving your best friend's crush? Well, I considered the fact that Ron and I were NOT on friendly terms anymore and obviously he didn't like Hermione THAT much because then he wouldn't have left us in the wilderness to fend for ourselves (even though he never really helped us).

I had no idea what to do with my new knowledge because Hermione was angrily strutting towards me, and when she reached spitting distance, she would surely blow her top. It was as if Hermione was dynamite and there was trail of gunpowder towards her. Obviously I put fire to the gunpowder and when the spark reached the dynamite, it would explode. I decided to meet her halfway so that I might think of something on the spot . . . or she might just explode at me sooner than I had expected.

We both stopped walking with only a foot between us. A few snowflakes were falling and I could see her breath (and smell; it smelled horrible) at odd intervals, as if she was going to cry.

As a guy I really wasn't equipped to see ANY girl start to cry. I always found Hermione almost done crying so that I didn't need to do anything. I was really worried now. I would rather have her yell at me. Anger I get; sadness I don't. I decided that maybe if I stare into her eyes, she might be put into a trance by my beautiful eyes (hey don't judge me; it worked at Hogwarts with other girls).

When I looked into her eyes, I almost cried for her (almost because men don't cry, we weep). Hurt on top of an even greater hurt laid there. I offended her by calling her dense, but Ron also hurt Hermione for leaving us. She LOVED RON WEASLEY (I don't know why, but she did). Behind the hurt I also saw hope and confusion. Hermione (bless her optimistic soul) wants to hope that one day Ron will come back (and be with her; I just know she was thinking that), but she is confused on her relationships with Ron and with me (YES! And one point goes to Harry Potter).

I did not know why, but I started to feel an odd feeling towards Hermione: frustration (I guess love messes with your emotions). That girl was heart broken when that retched boy left. I know that. I respect that. I even understand that, but who had to find those pieces of her heart and delicately put them back together? Me. Who held her hand at night (on occasion) while she sobbed? Me. Who held her hair back several (SEVERAL!) times while she vomited because the crying was making her ill?! ME! Who had to clean up the vomit when she accidentally puked on some of our stuff? Ron? No, idiot, ME!! I do not see why she is sooooooooooo confused about her "feelings".

* * *

We stood like that for awhile just studying each other's face. I was waiting for her to either start yelling at or crying on me. Hermione was . . . actually, I don't know what she was waiting for. I guess staring into her eyes did put her in a trance.

It seemed as if we were standing there forever. I almost wanted a wolf to somehow wee us through the magic and come charging at us so that we would be shocked out of our trance. Almost.

* * *

Her cute little nose was turning pink and her cheeks rosy from the cold. I saw my chance.

Wow, I never realized how much taller I was than Hermione.

I finally just did it before I lost my nerve and the best part was that she did not object to it.

I leaned over towards her and as my eyes closed gradually, her eyes widened as she realized what was happening and began to close her eyes too.

I kissed her.

* * *

**Okay, I'm sorry that it is kind of short, but please review it! I know it is also not very good so please review it so that I can make it better! Thanks!  
**


End file.
